Valerie Vale
Valerie Vale is a character on Fox's Gotham. She first appears in the first episode of the third season. She is portrayed by guest star Jamie Chung. History Reporter After the escape of the Indian Hill monsters, a news conference is held at the GCPD, Valerie wants to know why bounty hunters are the ones taking out the Indian Hill escapees. Mayor James wants to offer sympathy to the escapees, but Vale points out that they used to be Arkham inmates. Vale seems to know a whole lot about the real situation. Penguin shows up, and he wants the public to know that there is a lot more going on. He gets in front of the press and tells them that Fish Mooney is at the heart of this. No one is safe until she's caught. James Gordon drinks some coffee at the bar when Valerie Vale comes in. She sits next to him and reads him his life’s story. She wants to know about Indian Hill and why no one has been arrested other than Hugo Strange and his assistant. Gordon wishes that she’d keep quiet, but she persists. She asks about Penguin, and he admits he hopes that Penguin isn’t right. Vale tells Gordon about the million dollar reward, and that gets his attention. Selina Kyle finds Valerie Vale outside the Gazette and asks if information on Fish is worth anything. Later, Vale finds Gordon at the bar and asks if he’s interested in finding Ethel Peabody. Vale is willing to get information for Gordon, but she wants to come along because she wants more information too. Gordon is able to get it for her. Gordon returns to Vale and cuffs her to her car to keep her from getting into trouble. After escaping, Vale witnesses a man hanging from Ethel's apartment who has wings of a bat. She grabs her camera and snaps a picture. After finding out that Ethel is missing, she goes back to the GCPD where Valerie enters the captains office and asks Gordon if he is still looking for Ethel. Valerie Vale shows up at Gordon's less than desirable apartment and tries to convince him to help her find Fish Mooney. He gets the million dollars, and she gets the story of her career. When she reveals that Selina is her source, Gordon turns to Barbara for help. He and Barbara have a tête a tête at the Siren as Valerie looks on, realizing that these two have history together. Barbara gives Gordon some information on Selina’s whereabouts, and then she tells him she had a dream about him where he loses his legs and she pushes him around in a stroller. As soon as they’re outside, Valerie leaves Gordon hanging and goes off to chase Selina and Fish Mooney on her own. Valerie called Bullock for help capturing Fish. They have a deal that Valerie will get first shot at an interview with Fish upon capture. Outside of the building where Fish Mooney was sighted, the same building where Hugo Strange is being held, Valerie and the press gather. The GCPD get there and restrain the crowd. Eventually, the crowd breaks through and makes their way into the building where they attack and kill some of Fish Mooney's gang. They then take the body's outside and burn them on a fire. Fish and Hugo Strange get away. Later, Valerie stops by Gordon’s house to say Bullock’s story will go to print the next day. She suspects Gordon made a deal with Penguin to get rid of Mooney, but it didn’t work. Valerie thinks Gordon is up to something, but he tells her to shut up. And then he kisses her. After staying the night, Gordon watches as Valerie gets dressed the following morning. He offers her shower, but she needs to get home to get ready. She’s due at City Hall. At the city hall, Valerie asks Penguin if he is really running for mayor. He confirms that he is running for mayor to the entire of Gotham. Appearances References Category:Season Three Characters